


A Night at the Rockfield Studios

by kenzeira



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon (movie setting), Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Malam pertama di Studio Rockfield; seperti yang bisa kaubayangkan.untuk Alicia Rosenkreuz.





	A Night at the Rockfield Studios

**Author's Note:**

> A Night at the Rockfield Studios © Kenzeira  
> Storyline © Alicia Rosenkreuz  
> Commissioned by © Alicia Rosenkreuz

**_Studio Rockfield, 1975._ **

Roger awalnya tidak membenci gagasan ini; melakukan rekaman di sebuah studio yang namanya terdengar asing. Jadi, ia tidak memikirkan apa pun selain menikmati perjalanan panjang yang membosankan. Pikirnya, semua studio rekaman sama saja. Yang terpenting ada karya yang dihasilkan. Tetapi segalanya tidak lagi sama semenjak sepatu boots bagusnya menginjak lumpur yang bercampur-baur dengan kotoran unggas.

“Ini studio rekaman?” sepasang matanya memicing tak percaya. Yang benar saja!

“Ya, kau tahu, untuk menghindari semua jenis gangguan.” Paul merespons sambil melengos pergi.

Roger berdecak kesal. Mohon maaf, ia tidak pernah menyukai pria itu—Paul Prenter—baginya ada aura aneh yang mengelilingi Paul. Bukan aura bagus. Dan ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba berkata ‘Hey, mukamu itu mengganggu sekali. Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Maksudku, pergilah dan jangan menggoda Freddie!’. Semua anggota Queen sadar akan hal itu, kecuali Freddie sendiri. Freddie memang jenius kalau soal menciptakan lagu, tapi soal kode mengkode, dia agak tolol. Roger pernah mengadu pada Brian bahwa ia kesal melihat muka Paul. Dan tebak, respons Brian jauh lebih mengesalkan.

_Brian mencium bibirnya sekilas dan berkata, “Beri dia uang dan suruh dia melakukan operasi plastik.”_

Ya, ya, sebodoh itu respons Brian. Sampai Roger memutuskan untuk melempar pulpen ke mukanya—dan berakhir menyangkut di rambut keritingnya. Bukan saja soal muka, duh, tapi juga perilaku Paul! Brian tidak peduli dan meminta Roger untuk tak perlu mengurusi urusan orang lain dan bagaimana kalau kita mengurus urusan kita soal itu.

_Soal itu._

Kau tahu, ini soal ranjang.

Roger cuma memutar bola mata dan mendorong Brian yang hendak mengecup bibirnya lagi. Hentikan. Ia masih belum siap. Seumur-umur, ia hanya tidur dengan perempuan. Tiba-tiba tidur dengan seorang pria, yang sudah tentu jauh dari kata lembut dan empuk (apalagi tubuh Brian agak besar), ia memerlukan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menyukainya? Atau justru Brian yang tidak menyukainya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Kembali ke realita, Roger menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah dan sepatu boots-nya kembali menginjak lumpur, menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia merasa jijik dan yakin tidak mungkin berselera makan. Brian menyusul, diikuti Freddie dan John.

“Ah, lihatlah wajahmu,” kata Brian, tangannya merangkul.

Wajah masam, tentu saja. “Kita akan merekam ayam yang berkokok di pagi hari.”

“Santailah sedikit, kawan. Kau akan menikmatinya.” Freddie menimpali.

“Menikmati bau kotoran ayam.” Roger masih menggerutu dan gerutuannya berhenti ketika mereka memasuki ruangan (sebuah rumah besar di tengah-tengah peternakan). Paul menunjukkan letak kamar masing-masing. Kamar Roger berseberangan dengan Brian. Ini bagus. Setidaknya ia menyukai kamarnya. Tidak sebesar kamar Freddie memang, tapi cukup nyaman dan cahaya dari jendela membuat isi kepalanya yang semula ruwet kini menjadi segar.

“Mungkin aku bisa menciptakan lagu yang bagus tentang ayam,” katanya, asal. Roger menepuk tangan. Membuka koper, mulai menempatkan barang-barangnya. Berselang lima belas menit, Brian muncul di balik pintu.

“Ayo kita menikmati kopi untuk pembukaan.”

.

.

Bolehkah Roger merasa bersyukur karena bukan cuma ia yang merasa ditimpa kesialan?

Muka masam John Deacon menghiburnya, jujur saja. Walaupun muka pria itu memang selalu masam dan tampak kecewa terhadap dunia, tapi masam kali ini lebih lebih lagi. Dia ditempatkan di bawah, di dekat tangga, dengan kamar paling kecil. Dingin, lembab, dan gelap. Roger berceletuk; bukankah kamarmu sangat mendefinisikan dirimu? Kalimat itu langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam John. Sedangkan Brian, pria itu sibuk menikmati sandwich. Freddie mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas—bisa dipastikan itu adalah calon lagu baru.

“Roger, bisakah kau menyanyikan sesuatu dengan suaramu yang tinggi itu?” Freddie meminta.

“Ya, tentu.”

Freddie memberi contoh. Lalu, giliran Roger.

“Galileooooooooo!”

“Oke, terima kasih. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk melanjutkannya.” Freddie melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

“Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Galileo,” ungkap Roger.

John mengangkat bahu. “Aku benar-benar tidak berminat untuk bicara dengan siapa pun saat ini, kawan. Aku akan pergi melihat-lihat sapi.”

“Kasihan John,” kata Brian, setelah pria itu ikut pergi.

Roger duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Brian. Ia menikmati kopinya. Harum. Nikmat. Dalam bayangannya, terbesit John yang merana seraya memandangi sapi-sapi gendut. Apakah sapi bisa dinaiki? Pikirnya tiba-tiba. Seperti mobil. Uh, oh, mungkin ia akan membuat lagu soal mobil. Ia menaiki mobil mewah, sementara John menaiki sapi. Ia tertawa sendiri.

“Membayangkan sesuatu yang lucu tentangku?”

Roger menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir John sangat bagus dengan sapi.”

Alis Brian terangkat separuh. “Khayalan yang menarik.”

Sandwich habis tak bersisa. Roger menyesap kopinya tanpa tergesa.

“Sudah tujuh tahun sejak kita bertemu, Rog.” Brian mendadak bernostalgia.

“Ya, cukup panjang perjalanan kita menjadi sebesar ini.”

“Dan kita akan lebih besar. Lebih bersinar.”

“Staffel melakukan hal bodoh karena sudah meninggalkan kita.”

Brian mengoreksi. “Dia melakukan hal baik. Karena dengan begitu, Freddie bisa bergabung.”

“Terdengar seperti takdir murahan.”

“Ya, aku tahu.”

Keduanya kembali membisu. Tatapan Brian lurus ke arah Roger. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan itu dan ia memahami hal tersebut.

“Sudah tujuh tahun dan aku lelah menunggu. Aku tak banyak bicara waktu kau tidur dengan beragam perempuan. Meskipun aku ingin sekali merajam muka mereka. Apalagi Hope. Dia perempuan paling menyebalkan, seolah dia memilikimu seutuhnya.”

“Oh, kupikir namanya Holly?”

Brian menggeleng-geleng kepala. “Kebiasaanmu. Selalu lupa pada nama-nama perempuan yang kau tiduri.”

“Karena mereka tidak begitu penting untuk diingat, duh.”

“Kau selalu siap tidur dengan perempuan tetapi kau tidak pernah siap tidur denganku.”

Hening lagi. Brian mendesah panjang. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, siap pergi.

“Ya ampun, kau merajuk.”

“Ya, aku memang merajuk.”

“Oke, oke. Kita coba malam ini, oke?”

Brian kembali duduk. “Malam ini?”

“Yeah. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak seminggu lalu, kau tahu. Sejak kau mendesakku ke tembok dan—“

“Yeah, yeah! Ayo kita lakukan malam ini!”

Entah kenapa ekspresi antusias Brian terlihat seperti bocah yang menantikan hamburger terlezat dengan penuh suka cita.

.

.

Malam pertama di Studio Rockfield.

Malam pertama mereka akan melakukan itu.

Malam pertama…

Harus Roger akui, ia agak gelisah. Duduk di ujung ranjang, memandangi pintu yang masih tertutup, ia membayangkan Brian masuk dengan pakaian seksi yang penuh renda—lalu rambutnya dikepang. Ludah ditelan susah payah. Khayalan mengerikan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan khayalan aneh itu.

_Rileks, Roger, rileks. Lakukan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Ini sangat mudah._

Jam dinding mengarah ke angka sembilan. Samar-samar ia mendengar Freddie latihan vokal di bawah.

_Aku bisa melakukannya. Dan kita berdua akan menikmatinya._

Roger masih meyakinkan diri. Ia sudah sangat percaya diri sekarang. Perlakukan Brian secara lembut dan pria itu akan meleleh di bawahnya. Sempurna!

Lima menit berselang, pintu diketuk. Brian Harold May memasuki kamar dengan pakaian biasa (tentu saja tidak ada pakaian seksi penuh renda!). Pintu ditutup perlahan. Kunci diputar. Bagus, bagus sekali. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mereka saling melempar pandang.

“Apa kau pikir ini ide yang bagus?” Brian bertanya, tampaknya bukan hanya Roger yang merasa gelisah.

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan melakukannya juga.”

“Kau benar.”

Maka, Brian mulai mendekat. Kepalanya menunduk dengan badan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup bibir Roger. Roger masih dengan posisi semula; duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman—entah ciuman kecil ataupun ciuman intens. Saling memagut, ia merasa tubuhnya mulai panas. Tiba-tiba, segalanya terasa cepat. Roger merasakan Brian melucuti pakaiannya, meraba-raba pinggangnya. Dari kaus sampai celana jeans. Ia dibaringkan dengan lembut dan posisi keduanya masih berciuman. Panas. Gerah.

Roger mengerjap.

Ciuman dilepas.

Brian berada di atasnya dengan muka memerah dan napas memburu.

Roger mengerjap lagi.

Ia hampir telanjang bulat sementara Brian masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

Tunggu, ada yang tidak benar di sini.

“Uh, Bri, sepertinya kita melakukan cara yang tidak tepat.“

“Apanya?”

“Kau tahu, harusnya aku yang mendominasi.”

Brian bingung. “Kau bercanda?”

“Huh—“

Siapa yang bercanda? Roger sangat serius. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya mendominasi Brian, seperti halnya ia yang selalu mendominasi perempuan-perempuan. Ketika keadaannya terbalik, ia merasa kebingungan. Kepalanya terasa kosong tetapi tubuhnya tidak menolak. Tubuhnya justru sangat menikmati, seolah pasrah. Apakah begini lebih baik?

Roger mengerjap-ngerjap lagi.

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi…_

Seolah tidak peduli pada kebingungan di wajah Roger, Brian tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Dia menciumi leher, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan. Bahkan memainkan dadanya sampai ia seakan tersengat dan merasa digelitik. Dan tertawa.

“Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan pada dadaku?!”

“Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada dada perempuan.”

Jawaban frontal Brian membuat Roger tak kuasa menahan tawa yang kedua. “Tapi aku bukan perempuan!”

“Oh yeah?”

Brian mencubitnya.

“AH!”

Brian menyeringai lebar. “Ini akan menjadi malam yang menarik.”

.

.

Roger meleleh.

Ia tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri—dengan Brian di atasnya.

Rambut Brian yang panjang jatuh tergerai ke mukanya, membuat ia sedikit tidak fokus pada permainan mereka. Ah, seks tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai permainan, apalagi ini menyangkut dua pria yang sudah lama saling suka (dan terlalu lama saling menahan diri karena, bung, _no homo_ ). Berhubung Freddie sangat terbuka dengan hal semacam itu dan John yang tidak peduli pada apa pun termasuk hidupnya sendiri, maka Brian dan Roger memutuskan untuk mengakhiri soal menahan diri. Tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Kalau mau berciuman, ya, berciuman saja. Walau ditatap penuh iri oleh Freddie, serta John yang pura-pura tidak melihat. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Pikiran Roger mengabur. Ia mengerjat tatkala sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bokongnya. Matanya melirik ke sana, melihat tangan Brian yang mencoba melebarkan lubang bokongnya. Napas Roger tersengal-sengal padahal ini masih permulaan.

“Apa itu yang dingin-dingin?”

Brian mengalihkan pandangan. Tampak gugup. “Uh, itu gel rambutku.”

“KAU MEMASUKKAN GEL RAMBUTMU KE DALAM—“

Brian membekap mulut Roger. “Jangan keras-keras. Nanti orang lain bisa dengar. Aku tidak membawa persiapan apa pun, oke? Niat kita kemari adalah untuk merekam lagu, bukan bercinta.”

Roger melotot. Ia menyingkirkan lengan Brian dari mulutnya. “Jangan bilang kau tidak bawa alat kontrasepsi?!”

“Memang tidak. Tapi kau selalu bawa, kan?” Brian menatap tajam. Roger paham apa maksud dari tatapan tajam itu. Seketika ia skakmat.

Roger berkeringat dingin. “Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil.”

“Ini akan berhasil. Aku sudah mengetahui segala hal dari sumbernya.”

Alisnya naik sebelah. “Apa maksudmu?”

Brian mengendikkan bahu. “Kau tentu tahu. Freddie.”

“Oh, astaga.”

“Omong-omong, di mana kau taruh alat kontrasepsinya?”

“Laci meja.”

Brian membuka laci meja dan melihat ada beberapa alat kontrasepsi di sana. Roger memasang cengiran lebar seolah-olah ia tidak berdosa. Oh, ayolah. Ia selalu mempersiapkan segala hal untuk kebutuhan jasmaninya. Brian tidak mengatakan apa pun dan langsung mengenakannya. Oke. Oke. Apakah penis sebesar itu bisa masuk. Roger menelan ludah.

Brian mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih basah. Bergulat lidah. Tanpa Roger sadari, maksud dari ciuman tersebut adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sesuatu yang sebentar lagi masuk ke dalam lubang bokongnya.

Ia mengerjat.

Huh. Apa itu.

_Pertanyaan bodoh._

Sesuatu mencoba menerobos masuk.

Lagi.

Roger kelimpungan. Kebingungan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ciuman terlepas.

“ _Fuck_.”

Seharusnya bukan begini!

Roger mencengkeram seprai erat-erat. Rasanya sakit dan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sangat tidak nyaman. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya, mencoba menyamankan diri. Brian tidak memberi banyak waktu. Pria itu kembali mengecup bibirnya dan mulai bergerak perlahan. Pikiran Roger kosong seketika. Absurd. Aneh. Kacau. Tetapi, sekali lagi, ia akui tubuhnya justru menikmati. Barangkali karena Brian diam-diam ahli soal urusan ranjang—atau karena tips dari Freddie sangat ampuh. Tubuhnya benar-benar meleleh.

Perlahan, ia mulai rileks. Rasa sakit dan aneh itu juga perlahan berubah menjadi nikmat, entah bagaimana bisa. Apakah kenikmatan ini juga sebanding dengan yang didapatkan oleh perempuan? Roger memfokuskan diri. Ia memandangi Brian yang begitu gagah di atasnya. Pria itu tidak lagi mencium bibirnya. Ia meraih muka Brian, membawanya mendekat untuk kembali beradu lidah. Ia menyeringai.

“Aku tahu kita pasti bisa menikmatinya,” kata Brian.

Roger tertawa di sela desah. “Bodohnya kita, kenapa tidak kita lakukan sejak dulu.”

“Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri.”

“Ah, benar-benar…”

Persanggamaan masih berlanjut sampai dua jam ke depan. Suara decit ranjang menghiasi malam mereka. Tanpa keduanya sadari, di bawah sana, di tempat Freddie latihan vokal, Freddie dan John saling pandang dengan wajah yang sama-sama masam.

“Apakah mereka belum selesai juga?”

John mengangkat bahu.

Freddie memandang ke atas, ke arah anak tangga. “Aku masih bisa mendengar suara decit ranjang. Ini membuatku sedikit kesal.”

.

.

[bonus scene]

Setelah malam pertama mereka di Studio Rockfield, Roger tidak mau diganggu.

Terhitung sudah dua hari sejak saat itu. Brian tidak tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam kepala Roger, tapi, pikirnya, biarlah saja dulu. Mereka mulai menyibukkan diri dengan menciptakan lagu-lagu untuk album baru; A Night at the Opera. Di hari keempat, Roger mulai bicara. Pagi-pagi sekali dia membuatkan sandwich untuknya dan John. Lalu, mulai mendiskusikan lagu.

“Aku melakukan yang terbaik dengan sepenuh hatiku ketika menciptakan lagu itu.” Roger agak kesal dengan komentar John yang mencemooh.

“Ya, aku tahu, kau bahkan mengabaikan kami selama dua hari ini,” timpal Brian.

“Tapi, I’m in Love with My Car? Jangan bergurau, Rog.” John menyuap sandwich-nya.

“Aku sangat serius!”

“Tapi lagunya tidak cukup kuat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam album.”

“Apa maksudnya itu?!”

Freddie masuk ke dapur. “Astaga, anak-anak, jangan sampai kalian saling membunuh atau kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan album kita.”

Roger semakin tersulut. “Laguku sangat kuat!”

Brian tertawa. “Tidak, tidak.”

“Baik, mari kita lihat lagumu.” Roger menyabet kertas berisi calon lagu baru yang diciptakan Brian. “ _You call me sweet like I’m some kind of cheese_. Wow! Murah sekali! Siapa yang kaubayangkan waktu menciptakan lagu ini, Bri?!”

“Astaga, tentu saja kau.”

Roger nyaris tersendak. “Hah.”

“Aku menciptakannya sambil membayangkan dirimu yang dulu, yang suka bermain-main.”

“Kau bercanda?”

“Aku serius.”

Freddie menginterupsi. “Oke, kawan, kita sudah terlambat. Ayo.”

Akan tetapi, kedua sejoli ini masih asyik berdebat.

“Lalu apa yang kau bayangkan ketika menulis lagumu? Liriknya lemah sekali. Dan tentang mobil? Ya Tuhan.”

Roger menelan ludah. “Well… aku membayangkan sapi.”

Mereka bertiga sepakat terdiam membisu.

“Aku membayangkan John menunggangi sapi sementara aku berada di dalam mobil mewahku.”

John tersendak sandwich. “Apa?”

“Sekarang kita tahu kenapa lirik lagumu tidak cukup kuat, Rog.” Brian tetap tidak ingin kalah.

“Tidak cukup kuat, huh?” Roger mulai melempari Brian dan John dengan sandwich. “Bagaimana dengan ini?! Apakah ini cukup kuat?!” Dan nyaris melempar mesin kopi.

.

.

[bonus scene 02]

Roger merajuk.

“Kita akan melakukan rekaman sebentar lagi. Tolonglah jangan begini.”

“Oke, sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena aku merajuk sementara kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena sudah membuatku merajuk? Bagus sekali.”

Brian menghela napas panjang. “Aku pikir kau bergurau soal lagumu itu. Tapi baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita dengarkan dulu dan memutuskannya nanti?”

“Padahal aku sudah memberimu itu. Setidaknya dukunglah aku walau sedikit.”

Brian gagal paham. “Hah.”

Roger meracau. Seperti biasa. “Kau tahu, lubang bokong bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau masukkan penis—tapi aku membiarkanmu melakukannya!”

Oke, perdebatan ini jadi tidak nyambung.

“Tapi kita sudah sepakat—“

“Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyepakati apa pun soal itu. Yang aku tahu, akulah yang seharusnya melakukan hal itu padamu.”

“Kau bercanda.”

“Aku serius, Bri.”

“Baiklah. Kau serius. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan lagumu?”

Roger diam. “Uh, tidak ada?”

Brian memasang senyum lebar yang aneh. “Sekarang, jangan merajuk dan ayo kita pergi ke studio rekaman untuk mulai merekam lagu-lagu kita atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu lagi pada bokongmu.”

Roger tertawa hambar. “Hah. Akulah yang akan melakukan sesuatu pada bokongmu!”

Kini, giliran Brian yang tertawa—tetapi tawanya sangat cerah. “Gurauan yang bagus! Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!”[]

**11:51 PM – April 1, 2019**


End file.
